Spirit Gang Lealy
He is located at X:130 Y:121 in Phoenix Tower, near the entrance. This is an instance quest. The leader of the team receives a Stone of Memory. Tasks Notes: *Monsters' levels are different depending on your party and your character's level, approximately in groups of 1-50, 51-60, and 61+ respectively. *Blue crystals advance to normal floor, Black crystals advance to boss fight, Red crystals take you back to entrance. *Changing floor levels removes the Fire of Spirits from your inventory. *Monsters may drop Bronze Treasure Boxes, Silver Treasure Boxes, and Golden Treasure Boxes. You will need to visit Spirit Gang Key Dealer to get the keys to unlock them. Bosses will always drop a treasure box. *Save your progress at every Memory Seal Platform in case bugs happen or if you don't have time to continue at the moment. This instance quest can be very tedious to do in one sitting. *Do NOT AoE near the pillars or any other key objects. They may not appear to take damage, but they can glitch out and "die", forcing you to start over to your last save point. First floor *Mob: Male Spirit Bird of Paradise (level 40/50/60, Non-Elemental Fencer) **Level 40 Males have 47,658 HP, Level 50 have 61,516 HP, and level 60 have 74,747 HP *Use 10 Fire of Spirits on the first Mysterious Pillar. **Short cut scene, wall of fire disappears. *Use 30 Fire of Spirits on the second Mysterious Pillar, next wall of fire disappears. Second floor *Mob: Female Spirit Bird of Paradise (level 41/51/61, Non-Elemental Thief) **Level 41 Females have 68,621 HP, Level 51 have 88,304 HP, and Level 61 have 107,099 HP *Use 50 Fire of Spirits on the Mysterious Pillar, wall of fire disappears. *'2nd Floor Boss Fight': Phoenix (level 45/55/65, Fire Boss) **Move forward and a cutscene will play. Phoenix will aggro attack. **Phoenix summons Dark Spirit Bird Servants (level 43/53/63, Blademaster) twice and Butterfly Fairy NuNu and Butterfly Fairy GiGi (both level 50/60/70, Non-Elemental Doctor). *'2nd Floor Continued': **You will find a Memory Seal Platform to your right to record your progress. **Possible Bug: If you complete the Phoenix fight, and you still see the roaring flame pillars blocking your way, remember to save your progress then try going back. The flames should be gone. **Turn the 3 Xuantian Cauldrons one at a time so they face the Demon Seal Platform in the center, talking to the platform to see if the Xuantian Cauldron is faced correctly. (It'll have a special effect appear). **Cutscene after all 3 are correct, multiple Magic Turtle Guard and Devil Snake Guard will be spawned along with a Seal Tortoise and Seal Sky Snake. Only need to kill the Seal Sky Snake and Seal Tortoise to get to the next floor. The guards will keep respawning even if killed and they don't disapear after killing the bosses. Third floor *Mob: Condemned Fugitive Spirit (level 44/54/64, Non-Elemental Martial Artist) *Use 50 Fire of Life on the Mysterious Pillar. Fourth floor *'Boss Fight:' **Move forward and a cutscene will play. Defeat Fiery-Eyed Jimmy (level 48/58/68, Non-Elemental Boss). Boss summons 6 Condemned Felony Fugitive Spirits (level 45/55/65, Non-Elemental Blademaster) 3 times at around each 25% of his HP lost, and both Butterfly Fairy NuNu and Butterfly Fairy GiGi (both level 50/60/70, Non-Elemental Doctor) at around 50% of his HP lost. Fifth floor *You will find a Memory Seal Platform to your right to record your progress after walking through the exit crystal. *There are lion statues and a Mysterious Pillar. Touch the Pillar and a cutscene will play. Main player will be trapped inside a cage on the tree in the middle of the room, a party member needs to destroy the Fire Cauldron that appears in the room to free the player. If the player is soloing the tower, they will instead be blinded, having their accuracy, evasion, and field of vision dropped. The statues will start coming to life as Demon Tower Stone Lions (level 45/55/65, Non-Elemental Hunter). After killing all 18, the exit crystal will appear and you can proceed to sixth floor. Sixth floor *Mob: Centipede Demon (level 46/56/66, Non-Elemental Martial Artist) *Use 50 Fire of Spirits on the Mysterious Pillar Seventh floor *'Boss Fight:' **Move forward and a cutscene will play. Defeat Madam Malachite (level 50/60/70, Earth Boss). Boss spawns 6 Huge Lice (level 48/58/68, Non-Elemental Commoner) 3 times at around each 25% of her HP lost, and both Butterfly Fairy NuNu and Butterfly Fairy GiGi around 50% of her HP lost. Eighth floor *Record your progress on the Memory Seal Platform. *Mob: Vampire Bat (level 47/57/67, Non-Elemental Dancer) *Click on the Stele to learn an equation in a form of: "red x blue - yellow + green = Random Number". There are 4 Mysterious Pillars, each highlighted at the base with different colors (same colors as the Souls). Collect the Souls and fill the Pillars with the correct number of each to make the correct equation. After filling the pillars with the right amount of each soul talk to Ancient Stele again and choose "Turn on the switch". If the amount is correct a crystal taking you to next floor will apear between the Pillars. If you made a mistake you can clear the Pillars of the Souls by picking the other option in the Ancient Stele dialogue box. Note: You won't get the Souls back. *'Boss Fight:' **Defeat Lightning Spirit (level 53/63/73, Metal Boss). Boss spawns Vampire Bat (level 48/58/68, Non-Elemental Blademaster) 2 times at around each 25% of his HP lost, and both Butterfly Fairy NuNu and Butterfly Fairy GiGi around 50% of his HP lost. *'8th Floor Continued': **Record your progress on Memory Seal Platform. **Mob: Flower Spirit (level 49/59/69, Non-Elemental Dancer) **Optional Puzzles: Note: You only get one try for the Mirror of Wisdom and Zither of Eternity. Saving your time and leaving the tower will reset everything, and you can make another try. You can read the writing on the cauldron for some hints to the puzzles if you like. ***Bell of Sacrifice: Use spirits on the Bell of Sacrifice (random number 1-300) until you hear a gong. ***Tower of Strength: Attack it till it has less than 10,000 HP. ***Zither of Eternity: Click Zither of Eternity at exactly midnight or noon, DOMO time depending on your physical location. If Town God Temple opens at night for you, click at midnight. If it opens during the day, click at noon. ***Mirror of Wisdom: Multiple choice questions: ****Question 1 - How many spikes on the Chasm Kings back? (7) ****Question 2 - What is King Collette's Zodiac Sign? (Rat) ****Question 3 - What is the name of Black Widow's Son? (Octavius) ****Question 4 - Who is not a registrar or assistant in eversun city (Couple Assistant) ****Question 5 - Until now, which boss did not exist in Demon's Tower? (Lightning Spirit Queen) Final floor *'Boss Fight:' **Defeat Phoenix (level 45/55/65, Fire Boss) Tower of Strength disables spawning **Defeat Fiery-Eyed Jimmy (level 48/58/68, Non-Elemental Boss) Mirror of Wisdom disables spawning **Defeat Madam Malachite (level 50/60/70, Earth Boss) Bell of Sacrifice disables spawning **Defeat Lightning Spirit (level 53/63/73, Metal Boss) Zither of Eternity disables spawning **Defeat Heretic Demon Caller (level 55/65/75, Non-Elemental Blademaster). Boss spawns 6 Phantom Ivy Spirits (level 55/65/75, Non-Elemental Blademaster) at around 25% and 75% of his HP lost, and both Butterfly Fairy NuNu and Butterfly Fairy GiGi along with another 3 Phantom Ivy Spirits at around 50% of his HP lost. Note: You really only need to defeat Heretic Demon Caller if you let the other bosses spawn. Rewards * 500,000 experience points * Title: Demon Tower Hero (only available to one participant through a reward chest) * 5, 10 or 15 Bronze Chest, Silver Chest, Golden Chest * 20 Sapphire (B) or 20 Sunstone (B) * One of Golden weapon recipe (Actually an HLA Scroll analogue, single-use and creates one weapon) : Golden Weapon Recipe Wand, Golden Weapon Recipe Instrument * 1 or 5 Penguin Costume F Recipe, Penguin Costume M Recipe, Penguin Hat Recipe, Exercise Outfit Recipe, American GI Outfit Recipe or Silver White Diamond (Non-Tradable) Guide *The Demon Tower Guide by kitsunehitomi (archived as PDF) Category:Phoenix Tower quests Category:Level 41-50 quests Category:Level 51-60 quests Category:Level 61-70 quests Category:Instance quests